


so baby pull me closer

by cydinium



Series: baby, where's your love gone? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (yamaguchi and sugawara more specifically), Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogacy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydinium/pseuds/cydinium
Summary: Many years later some things have changed, some things have not.(Or, they're all dads, basically.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: baby, where's your love gone? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	so baby pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend has dragged me into haikyuu hell, and because everything i touch gets little kids i thought i might as well curse haikyuu with it too. also considering making a second part featuring the boys mentioned, as this one is mostly focused on the girls :3c
> 
> tumblr @ rhamnetines

**Bokuto Haruka**

A small bag with snacks on the way home, a milk jug in the middle of the night when your body is sluggish, that fat cat of Kuroo's- those all more or less weight the same as the darling creature - an angel, more like - in Koutarou's arms. She doesn't quite smell like anything yet other than _baby_ , for better or for worse, but he commits to memory the smell nonetheless. He makes a note to remember what he compared her weight in his arms to as well, for she might grow bigger, but those things will always weight the same.

(Except Kuroo's fat cat. That bastard - in all its calico glory - will only get bigger.)

Keiji is beside him, _fretting_ already, because how could he not? He might look like the epitome of undeterred, but if Haruka in his arms is any clue, Keiji just _looks_ like that. In fact, he's outright fussing now, making sure that the blanket around her is properly swaddling her, that the room has the perfect temperature - Harucchan has come when the winter is at its most bitter, when the wind licks at your skin as if trying to tear it away. Not the most convenient time, but what can they do?

Deciding to have her and the process hadn't been too hard; find a surrogate, pay for the whole thing, pick one of them to provide a crucial ingredient in the mix. It hadn't been a hard choice if Koutarou is being honest, though it did take their acquitances and even friends by surprise; turns out, you never quite stop getting to know people. Keiji had agreed with him that just perhaps his genetic makeup would be better suited - a much calmer baby, or at least one that won't drive them crazy too soon. Sounds a little harsh when you put it like that, but hey, they're trying to be _practical_ here.

(Years later Koutarou and Keiji understand the whole nature versus nurture thing, because - no matter how biologically related Harucchan is to Keiji - she is, most definitely, a mini Koutarou. And they wouldn't have her any other way.

She does mellow out a little with age, though.)

It makes Koutarou wonder a little, with Haruka fast asleep in his arms - he never really thought he'd be in this situation before, did he? Back in High school all he thought about was Volley and Keiji and that was pretty much it, then he graduated and Keiji still had a year left of school while he started playing professionally, and then... well. Not much has changed since then, he guesses. He still plays for a professional team, Keiji now works in not quite what he wanted, and they have Harucchan.

_They have Harucchan._

* * *

**Kozume Miu**

Kozume Miu is barely past the year old when she is adopted, small and a little underweight as her birth mother - a teenage one - couldn't properly care for her, not for now and she's not gonna endanger her. Tetsurou and Kenma make the choice after hesitating for a long time, a decision years in the making. Kenma has never been the type to get along with little kids, in fact, at times he feels more like Miu's lazy ass geeky uncle, despite the fact that in Miu's papers, in the parents section, it clearly says _Kozume Kenma_ and _Kozume Tetsurou_.

And Miu... well. Miu is Miu, in all her small glory. For such a small child she has quite the temper, won't stay put for long and her shrill cries are deafening. Despite all that, Kenma finds himself surprised at thinking he does not really mind; all this domesticity with Tetsurou is doing them good, actually. They are spending a lot more time together, not just the two of them now - and lord had their sex life tanked - but as a family of three, with Miu trying to pull on the longer strands of his hair.

They had been given the chance to change her name, she was small enough to still be able to do so, but... that was the name her birth mother chose, didn't she? Their doors are open for the girl who barely comes up to Kenma's neck, and after hesitating she agrees - to a certain degree. She is not Miu's mother anymore, doesn't wish to be so, but she'd be happy to know how the baby she carried for nine months after her bastard ex boyfriend skipped town is doing. And to her delight, Miu has steadily gained weight in the past few months, has grown a fair bit too. Miu is doing great.

Tetsurou won't mention it, Kenma knows why, but his mind occasionally drifts to the mother who had no interest in him, who handed him to his father after a messy divorce. He thinks Miu got lucky finding them, but at the same time, they're the lucky ones who found her too. She won't be lonely if they can help it, dear lord she won't. Kozume Miu is loved by both her fathers, and that - in this case precisely - is enough.

( _Tetsurou dreamed of his mother the night they got to bring Miu home; of her last words to him, of how she left and decided she wanted nothing to do with him. Miu's biological mother is nothing like her, he eventually decides, only handed her baby to strangers out of need, not selfish desire._ )

* * *

**Tsukishima Ringo**

This isn't his first time with legs spread wide on a hospital bed, strangers questioning him left and right for his life choices, but Tadashi pushes through it - figuratively _and_ literally. The first time, in all fairness, had been much more tough; Kei had been out of town on urgent matters, promised he would be back before he was due, but alas Takeshi had an agenda of his own. Result, Tadashi ended up giving birth with his mother at his side - same as now, really - without Kei waiting outside, pacing back and forth the white, sterile halls.

Trying to get Kei to be with him during delivery would've been a hassle at any rate, but he would've been _right there_ , waiting outside. Now, his mother is settling some final businness while he gets cleaned up, no encouraging words from nurses telling him he did a good job, barely seem to mention that his daughter is healthy, that the placenta will come down soon enough, but his husband can enter. It happened once already, so he shouldn't be too surprised or disappointed.

Living as he does, he quickly got used that no matter how hard he tries he can't make everybody happy. He wonders how Suga-san managed it though, having already delivered four boys. Even when they had been teenagers in the same team it seemed like Sugawara had his life together, had settled into his role in life so nicely that all Tadashi could do was stare in awe. A darker, selfish side of him wonders why he can't have that, but then- then a nurse hands him his daughter, a red-faced tiny thing testing out her brand new lungs.

His mother swaps places with Kei shortly after - can't bring in Takeshi yet, not for a few more hours probably, which makes Tadashi all the more anxious, his _other_ baby should be here too. But alas. Besides a few ordinary questions like _How are you doing_ or _How did it go_ and a kiss to his sweaty, disgusting temple - _ah, love_ \- no more words are exchanged, they instead stare at their still nameless but very much beloved daughter.

Tadashi pretends to not notice how Kei tears up, until he chokes out a half-mumbled _Ringo, her name should be Ringo, her face is so red it looks like an apple, don't you think?_ and he joins his husband, crying out of happiness. Never mind what others think of himself - Tsukishima Tadashi carried both his kids despite society's expectations, everything else be damned.

* * *

**Kageyama Kotori**

Kageyama Kotori's welcome party into the world is... a little fractured, to say the least. Her umbilical chord almost asphyxiated her, then she wouldn't come out no matter how hard the surrogate who carried her pushed, _then_ she was deemed almost dangerously underweight. Quite the ordeal for a newborn, but after being reassured countless times by a doctor that she will do just fine, that as long as she gets fed religiously on time she should catch up in size to the averages Tobio and Shouyou themselves do the job of reassuring the woman who carried their daughter that they do not blame her for Kotori's accident-prone birth.

If anything, they want to know if she'd be up for round two in some time.

Choosing her name had been a logical process for them. No matter how far they were from Miyagi and Karasuno, it would always be part of them - the nest birds eventually go back to. Hence, _Kotori_ ; bird of luck. Feels all the more proper after the fact, having shown that she is indeed a lucky little bird, still flightless and nestled in the warmth of their arms or the numerous swaddling blankets they got from friends and family alike, sleeping when not nearly devouring bottle after bottle. At least Tobio and Shouyou know she is eating well.

Their first few weeks with Kotori are eventful too - numerous medical check ups to see if anything else is wrong, that please the almost-killed-by-her-own-umbilical-chord didn't leave any lasting trauma - it almost makes them permanently quit their respective teams. They made sure to coordinate Kotori's birth with the off season, so that getting time off wouldn't be too much trouble. It wasn't, but at some point they'll be expected to go back to regular training, and although Natsu and Miwa have already agreed to look after their darling niece it still feels like someone is ripping out a piece of their heart.

Maybe they should've waited until their retirement to have kids, or at least one of them should've quit, surely school teams are looking for coaches, or- or- too many things to consider. What they are sure of is that they had been mentally, emotionally, economically ready for a baby. Should've thought further how much it would break their hearts to leave them with relatives during the day, or even days at a time if they had to go out of the country.

In the end, to everybody's surprise - or maybe not - Tobio calls it quits first. He quite liked playing for the national team, but enough is enough; Kotori is gonna be that small for a very short time, and Shouyou is approaching retirement age too, won't be long until he joins Tobio in the daily routine he constructs around Kotori. They'll eventually find a school team to coach or something, their savings will last them a while.

For now, only their lucky little bird matters.

* * *

**Iwaizumi Nana**

For such a small child, no more than six years old, Iwaizumi Nana counts her blessings every day, already too aware of the cruelty the world can hold. She's been recently adopted, though she's sure it was because the couple who did wanted her younger, much less likely to remember their biological parents brother. Jun seems delighted with the two men who have brought them home at least, small as he is, but Nana isn't so sure yet. They are nice, they provide meals at the proper times, they make sure that she is clean, that she doesn't feel too cold or too hot, that she has clothes and anything else she would need.

But still, Tooru-san and Hajime-san are practically strangers to her, and she's sure she must be making them regret adopting her too with her rather skittish nature.

Not that they let her know that, of course - Tooru-san insists on asking her everyday how her day at school went, if she likes her new school at all, while Hajime-san tries to feed her brother while also making small talk. She feels out of place, unneeded. It's clear these two only wanted Jun, but the social worker with their case reccommended both to be adopted, as to not separate the siblings. It could be way worse; she could've been separated from Jun indeed, so Nana is grateful enough she gets to at least stay with her brother.

She starts to have her doubts on her position in this so-called makeshift family when she wakes up crying one night, sobs wracking through her- she can see her mother, broken on the floor, her father disappearing into the night, sparing her because of her young age and because - most likely - she was out of sight. It's not even a full minute after she starts crying that she feels someone wrapping their arms around her, hushing her quietly, promising that everything is alright and that she is safe.

Eventually Nana falls asleep, and the next morning she wakes up in Tooru-san and Hajime-san's bed, both of them curled towards her, Jun sprawled on top of Hajime-san. Her eyes feel heavy and she has a pretty bad headache, she feels... what is the word grown-ups use? Like when you need to drink water so bad? Nana doesn't remember, and quite honestly... this is the safest she has felt in a long time, between the two men who welcomed her and her brother as their own. Water can wait.

* * *

**Sugawara Shiori**

It took... what, close to a decade, in the end? Maybe a little less, but it sure felt that long to Koushi and Daichi to welcome a girl into their family. Koushi better than everyone knows that gender is relative and that anything could happen in the incoming years, but... they wanted a daughter, is that a crime? It's not that he or Daichi love their boys any less - if anything, Koushi's dearest husband is just as smitten with them as he is with their newborn daughter - but rather, they wanted to fulfill a very basic desire of theirs from the moment they decided to form a family.

Their boys are mostly delighted with their sister - from the twins Kazuya and Ryota who are old enough to watch her for a few seconds while Koushi goes to the bathroom really quick, to Shun who pretends to be uninterested but approaches Shiori like a curious cat would when he thinks no one is looking, to Kenta who is just excited to have a baby sister, whatever that is supposed to mean. It's nice that the newest addition to the Sugawara family has been met with outstanding approval.

For their own part - well, Koushi is still recovering from the birth itself and the surgery that came after, still delicate in areas he won't mention within his children's range of hearing, but he is doing pretty well nonetheless. The surgery was because five kids is enough, isn't it? Koushi is sure he pushed for boundaries he shouldn't have, but in Miyagi everyone and their grandma knows him as that precisely, Sugawara Koushi, no other name to be uttered in his presence.

Daichi continues working while Koushi is on leave, but it seems that pretty much every second he is home he has Shiori in his arms, surrounded by their boys. The look in his eyes is enough to reassure Koushi that everything he has done, every doubt he had to bite back and swallow was worth it, for he gets the very same one in his own eyes just by looking at the family he has formed. It is hard sometimes, for sure, but it is oh so rewarding when he feels _off_ and _wrong_ , like he is just playing dress up.

At night, when the kids have been tucked into bed with kisses on their foreheads - including Ryota, who has gotten it into his head to be 'tough' - Koushi and Daichi get some time alone with their youngest, barely a month old and already quite big. Shiori is the only one among the five Sugawara siblings to lack Koushi's mole beneath the eyes, but she is the only one with the exact same birth mark Daichi has on the back of his neck, invisible to most people who have never been up close intimately with him. He is absolutely delighted to share that with his daughter.

All in all, life is good.

* * *

**Haiba Irina & Haiba Nina**

Unlike others within their social circle, for Morisuke and Lev - who came together much later than their peers, spent a pretty long time without seeing each other - the decision to have kids was filled with disagreements and disappointment, at least at first. They both wanted them, then Lev wasn’t ready, then Morisuke thought they wouldn’t be good at it, then then then. It was a long process that, for former members of the Nekoma team, left them biting the dust - except for Kuroo and Kenma, but both Lev and Morisuke were willing to bet their wallets those two would never have kids.

(Oh, how wrong they were.)

It’s not the only thing they were wrong about though. Enter Haiba Irina & Nina. Over average size and weight at birth, but is that so surprising considering they are Lev’s? And that had been another hard decision - in the grand scheme of things it wouldn’t matter at all, would it? Their kids would be theirs no matter what, so they had left it to chance. A quick glance at the girls is more than enough to know which one they’re biologically related to however, much to Morisuke’s initial bemusement. Not that he’s actually mad though, he could never- do people truly think that of him?

And so, the first few months are tough. They would’ve been with one child to be fair, but two? Morisuke has heard how those two former Karasuno players had twins as well to start off, but then they kept going. As much as he loves his girls and dreamed of a big family of his own at some point he knows Irina and Nina are more than enough - Lev might be his husband, but there is still a hint of childishness that manages to be both charming and a pain in the ass on days where Morisuke feels off. At times, when he has to count his blessings and remember that _yes_ , he loves his husband, he loves their two girls, Morisuke feels like he’s raising three children instead of just the two who can barely hold their heads up.

In his own defense, parenthood is different for everyone - his own has been just... a little complicated, perhaps. It makes him feel guilty some nights, when Lev is all spread on their bed, the twins asleep within reach, like he’s somehow failing at this. This, which he sought out, compromised for, that he thought would come naturally to him as being Nekoma’s star libero did. It has brought him down to earth better than any jab at his height would, than any of Lev’s dumb jokes at his expense that he doesn’t actually mind all that much, most of the time nowadays it just makes him roll his eyes while trying to hide a smile.

Lev doesn’t mention any of it though, if anything he remains as charmed by his husband as ever, the girls an added bonus - and lord, in his internal turmoil Morisuke feels like he sometimes forgets about the girls, he’s being so selfish, focusing on himself when he should be focusing on them, this was a bad idea- but... he adores them. He sees them toddle around the apartment and it feels like a part of his heart is out there walking, like if anything happened to them he himself would crumble and die. Perhaps - just perhaps - he’s not doing such a bad job. They’ll be alright.


End file.
